


Here for you - Erwin x Reader (AU/AOT)

by Athia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Y/N) Is pretty good at reading people and have a talent for knowing when someone is not ok. Lately (y/n) has noticed that Commander Erwin Smith is not his usual self.Sorry for the crappy summary xDThis is a Erwin x Reader story, probably a serie.Please leave your commentHope you like it.





	1. Here for you Ch 1

You were a senior cadet in the scouting legion, part of Mike´s squad.

You had talent with the 3d maneuver gear, and were pretty good in combat. 

You also were pretty good at reading people. You had a talent for knowing when someone was not feeling ok (which was very common in the world you lived), or when someone was lying. This “talent” had made you and Mike become very good friends. Along with his habit of "sniffing", the two of you together were capable of make people very uncomfortable. 

Lately you have noticed that commander Erwin was not ok. Of course it was normal for a person in his position to feel the weight of every failed mission on his shoulders.  
But normally he wouldn’t show it. He always acted professional and calm. Even Mike had told you that he considered Erwin very difficult to read, when you had talked to him about it.  
He also told you to leave Erwin alone. But you couldn’t do that. You didn’t want to. Most likely because you had a big crush on him. Maybe more than that.

Sitting in the mess hall you glanced up as he entered the room and you face broke into a worried look.

“what is it (Name)?” asked Petra, sitting next to you.

“Huh?”

“you look worried, ” she said

“I think something is wrong with commander Erwin” 

“What do you mean? He seems to be fine” She frowned

“I don’t know, but I think he is not ok” now you were staring at him

“Oh please, no, no this again” She sighed

This time you frowned, looking at her.

“What do you mean?”

“You are always assuming things about people, and most of the time you are right. But people mostly don’t want someone asking them was its on their minds all the time. I mean, of course is nice to have someone looking after you. But sometimes you just want to be left alone with your thought and ask for help if you need it…" She sounded like Mike. "Remember last time? You tried to make Capitan Levi talk to you about his problems..”

You shook your head. 

“Don’t make me remember it; I still smell like horse-shit form all the stable duties”

You both laughed

“Just leave the Commander alone ok?”

“Yeah, ok fine” You answered But you knew you were lying

\--------------------------------

Later that night, everybody was already sleeping, but not you. You couldn’t sleep.

Sighing, you pull yourself into a sitting position and stare at the door. You got out of bed and quickly made your way out the door. Wearing only your winter pajamas and a cozy wool sweater you had at the foot of your bed. It was winter after all.

Once in the hallway you just started walking through the corridors. It was dark, you could only see thanks to the full moon light that was coming through the windows.

“Who is there? " A deep voice spoke from behind "Cadet what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?” he asked angrily, shocking you deeply.

Oh fuck

Turning back you saw Commander Erwin, still in his full uniform, handsome as always, looking at you. 

“Good evening, Commander” You said, feeling nervous. You knew that you shouldn’t be there, it was not allowed to be in the corridors after curfew.

“I couldn’t sleep, Sir” You whispered quietly

His gaze softened as you spoke.

"(Name), I didn't know it was you. Is everything all right?" 

"Yes Sir, I just have insomnia or something like that, did I woke you?" you asked, regretting doing it right away knowing that probably that wasn't the case seeing that he was still in uniform.

"No, I was still doing same paperwork, I could hear you walking pass by my door. Where were you going?"He asked, tilting his head

"To be honest, I don't know Sir." 

"I´m not giving you any punishment for being out here, but I can't let you keep wandering around at this hour" he sighed.

"I understand Sir" You look down to the floor

"But as it seems that neither of us is going to sleep soon, Would you like to come to my office for a cup of tea?" he asked 

You looked at him in a bit of a shock

"Sure, I would love that" you gave him a shy smile and he smiled back.

"follow me then"

You walked behind him down the hall. 

He let you go into the room first and closed the door behind him.  
He walked around you to stand by the window behind his desk.

"Please, sit." 

You sat down comfortably on a big brown sofa that was near the office´s door, pulling your knees to your chest.

He had a tray with a teapot and two tea cups on the side of his desk. You watched him while he served the tea in the cups and walked towards you.

"Here you go" He handed you one of the cups while sitting next to you on the sofa.

"Thank you" You said while grabbing the cup.

"So, do you want to talk about what is bothering you?" he asked 

"I could ask you just the same thing" You glanced at him 

"What do you mean,(Name)?" He turned to you curiously 

"I don't mean to Intrude Sir, but lately you look like you are not ok" You muttered.

He looked at you, surprised 

"Oh, I have forgotten about this "talent" of yours. I remember Levi talking about it. Well more like ranting about it" He smiled. "I'm ok (Name), Just a little more tired than usual, I guess" He sighed 

"Like I said before, I don't mean to intrude, but you look..."You paused. "Well, sad, sir".

"I do, Huh?" He said running a hand through his hair

"To me at least you do" You said in a soft tone.

"Well, maybe I am" he whispered looking away form you.  
"Can we talk about that another time?" He faced you again "And please, call me Erwin" he smiled

That took you off guard.

"Of course Erwin, whenever you need to, I´ll be here"


	2. Here for you Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is too short.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All comments and opinions are welcome

A couple of days had passed since that night, when you and Erwin talked over some tea in his offices. You hadn’t had trouble sleeping again after that, and you hadn't had talked to Erwin again either. You thought he know you would be there if he needed you.

But things had changed between the two of you. Now, every time you looked at him, he was looking back at you. You both would keep staring at each other, in some kind of staring contest. Every time ending the same way. He would softly smile at you. You would blush madly, and look away.

Today you were standing at one of the corridors, talking to Mike.  
Mike was in the middle of the sentence when you notice Erwin passing behind him. Again, you glanced at each other. Again he smiled and you blushed like crazy.

“What was that?” Mike took you out of your trance

“Huh?”

“I said, what the hell was that? Just now, between you and Erwin” He looked first at you, and then at Erwin’s back.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” you frowned.

“Oh yes! You do! I saw the way you were looking at each other. What’s going on?” he smirked

“No I don’t! There is nothing between me and Erwin, I mean commander Erwin!” Your face was bright red.

“Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that kiddo” he laughed

\-----------------------------------------------------

That night you couldn’t sleep, again.  
Your insomnia had kicked back. You didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of the talk you had had earlier with Mike or maybe it was because of the one thing that was always on your mind: Erwin. You could do nothing but think about him.

You threw your legs over the side of the bed and jumped out, feeling the cold floor underneath your bare feet. You left the room trying not to wake up any of the other girls. This time, you decided you weren’t going to just wandered around. You know exactly where to go.

Should you knock? What if he was already asleep? 

Finally, you slowly knocked, praying not to get into trouble for being out of bed after the curfew, again.  
There was a short silence.

“Yes, come in”

You creaked the door open, allowing just enough space for your head to fit through. 

Erwin was sitting at his desk. Looking at you. He had a book opened in front of him. This time he wasn’t using his uniform jacket, just his shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned. His hair's slightly messy.

“Trouble sleeping again (Name)?”

“Yes, sorry, I thought you me be still up, again”

“Well, as you can see, I am. Please, come in”

You came into the room, closing the door behind you and making sure you locked it.


	3. Here for you Ch 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 3.  
> I put a lot of feeling into this one. I don't know if you like it but I hope you do.
> 
> comments and opinions are always welcome. Thank you for reading!

Once inside Erwin´s office you didn't know what to do.  
Should you sit down in the same couch you did last time? Should you sit in the chair in his desk, across from him? So all you did was stand there, in the middle of his office, looking around, puzzled.

He looked at you without saying anything. The faintest of smiles appeared on his lips.  
You could tell he was enjoying seeing you in that predicament. He enjoyed making you nervous.  
After a few seconds that felt like hours, he spoke.

“Are you just going to stand there all night (Name)?” he tilted his head.

“N-no, of course no, where should I sit?” you stutter

“Wherever you want, make yourself comfortable” he mumbled

After a dozen obscene thoughts passed through your mind, you settled for the couch.

 _"Now is not the time to think about that!"_ You thought to yourself

You turned to look at him. There it was again, that sad look on his face.

He closed his book, got up from his desk and went to sit next to you.

“I was hoping you would come back” Erwin stated

You did? You could have just asked me to come!”

“Yes, you are right, I could, but I did not want to impose this on you.”

“You are not imposing anything Erwin. I told you, you can talk to me whenever you need to" you assure him

“ You are right, I'm sorry" He apologized

“Is OK. So, what's wrong?” You asked worried

He looked at you, sighed, then started to talk.

“(Name), you know that our duty as part of the survey corps is to put the sake and freedom of humanity as our number one priority. We can not take the liberty of letting our personal feelings or personal demons interfere with our mission. Me, being the Commander of this legion, must be the first one to live by this idea. I Know everybody thinks i don't hesitate if i have to sacrifice my soldiers for the good and prosperity of mankind. And is true.”

He paused, looking away and running his hand through his hair.

“But that doesn't mean I don't care. Doesn't mean that the thought and the reality of losing so many lives, and friends doesn't hit me every time. I live haunted night and day by those thoughts and by the guilt. All I can do to live with myself is not letting people get to close to me because if I live that way the loss may not hurt that much. But that is no way to live either. When you came to me and told me that I was looking sad, you were right. I have been feeling like I want to give up. I feel completely lonely. And I know I should feel ashamed and pathetic for feeling all this, for even say it out loud. And I do. I have no right”

He tried to look away from you, but you saw his eyebrows pinched together, and overwhelming sadness sat in his eyes. He looked so hopeless. Tears building up, threatening to fall at any moment.

You were in shock, speechless. You never expected him to open his heart to you like this. You never saw him so expose. How many times did he needed someone to talk to? How much time had him spent alone with all this thought, all this guilt buried inside him, torturing him? What could you said to the man infront of you to make him feel better? there were so many thing you wanted to said to him. You wanted him to know that you care, that he was not alone, that you udertood that the way he accted and how he was was for a greater good.

But you didn't know how. Your mind was a mess. You could feel tears build up, threatening at any moment to fall onto your cheeks. So you acted on an impulse. 

Moving your body closer to his you grabbed his face in both your hands and kissed him like you were going to die at that moment. His surprise was evident from his tense posture and unmoving lips, but soon enough he kissed back passionately. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you tightly against him. Each kiss was more meaningful and longer lasting. His smooth hands were slowly being rubbed down your back, sending shivers down your spine. Your hands moved from his neck to his silky blond hair, you massaged your fingers into his scalp and he moaned in response. When your lungs begined to cry out for air, you moved back and rested you forehead against his.

“Let me love you.” You whispered to him.


	4. Here for you - Ch 4

A cold shiver ran through your back. Still, half asleep, you snuggled closer to the worm body beside you, and pull the cover closer to you.

Hmm.. _So warm..._ you Thought. You could feel the tapping sun-light against your face, and wondered how long had you been sleeping. Then, your eyes soothed open.

Where were you? This wasn't your bed. This wasn't even a bed! And this wasn't a bedroom.  
Your eyes widened. Were you naked?

Turning your body to the other side you saw him. Commander Erwin Smith was peacefully sleeping next to you. And it seemed that he was also naked.

Then you remembered. You were at his office, sleeping in the couch. How did both of you managed to fit in there was a big mystery. 

You could tell it was late. Probably everybody was up and running. Looking at the big wooden clock in the offices wall you checked for the time, it was 7:00 am. Almost time for breakfast. You thanked the tree walls that no one had decided to swing by Erwin´s office yet. 

Speaking of Erwin, you had to wake him up, hadn't you?

“E-Erwin?” you shooked him gently.

“Ngh..”

“Erwin, you need to wake up”

“Five more minutes...” he babbled half sleep.

So sweet. He sounded like a child, it made you giggled.

“I can't. It's 7.00 am. You need to wake up.”

He scowled and opened his eyes reluctantly.

“Name?” He yawned and looked at you sleepily.

“Yes, it's me”

You suddenly panicked. _What if he now starts regretting what happened?_

“Good morning. Did you slept well? Are you OK?” He asked looking at you.

He seemed worried. _Was he also afraid that you may be regretting this?_

“Good morning, Erwin. Yes, I did. And I'm OK, thank you”

He rubbed his eyes and pulled his torso up, in sitting position.

“(Name), about last night....” He ran his hands through his hair nervously.

You sighed, realizing he was having trouble finding what to say. 

“It's OK, we don't have to talk about it. I understand if you regret it and want to act like nothing happened” you muttered in despair, looking away.

He cupped your cheek in his hand and stared directly into your (e/c) eyes with his deep blue ones.

“That was not what I was about to say. I don't regret anything” He whispered getting closer to your ear.

He gave you a sweet pecked on the lips. When you broke apart you immediately turned red and smiled at him.

“Me neither” you said in a soft tone and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He Kissed you again.

“Now, we should get up. it seems we overslept” he said as he began to move to get off the couch.

You were also getting up, sitting on the couch and leaning forward trying to collect your clothes from the floor.

“Yes, we should and...” You didn't finish the sentence because you heard someone pounding on the office's door.

Both stood frozen in place.

“Erwin, are you in there?” Someone called.

That voice... Hanji


	5. Here for you - Ch 5

Hanji was at the door. You and Erwin looked at each other, eyes wide open.

He started getting dress as fast as possible. 

You gather all your clothes from the floor and ran into Erwin's room, as soon as you were able to wrap yourself in the blanket that was over the couch. Fortunately his room was reached by a door inside his office.

You started dressing yourself while peeking into the office through a crack in the door.

Erwin was already fully dress. His shirt was wrinkled and it probably was missing a couple of buttons. Hopefully his uniform jacket would cover it.

He unlocked the door and quickly made his way to the chair behind his desk. He sat down running his hands through his hair trying to make it look less messy. Before speaking, he glanced at the bedroom door, where you had disappeared just a moment ago.

“Come in” He said.

A frowned Hanji stepped into the office.

“Erwin! That took you long enough!” she sighed in exasperation “Wow! What happened to you?” She asked pointing at him.

“Good morning to you too Hanji. And what do you mean?” He asked looking down at himself pretending everything was normal as usual.

“You look like crap” she pointed out

“Well thank you. I fall asleep in my desk if you must know” He grumbled.

“Really? You should put a leash on your desk, you know?” Hanji grinned.

“What are you talking about Hanji?” Erwin asked surprised

“Well, yeah, it seems that your desk likes to bite you or something” her grin growing wider.

The blond commander frowned confused at her

“Erwin your neck is cover in hickies” Yes said before bursting into laughter.

He looked shocked for a second, as an involuntary reflex he took both his hands to his neck trying to cover the marks. This made her laugh even harder.

To be honest you were trying to contain yourself from laughing while you peer through the door.

“So… who is the lucky lady?” She asked waggling her eyebrows.

“Hanji, is there any particular reason for you being here?” He asked ignoring her question.

“As a Matter of fact there is. I’m looking form (Name) have you seen her?”

“No, maybe she is having breakfast or something. Why you need her?” He tried to hide his surprise at hearing your name

“I don’t, Mike does. He is looking for her and asked me for help to find her. They are having a squad meeting or something. She isn’t at the mess hall, I checked” she sighed.

“Well Hanji I don’t know. I haven’t left this room yet. Maybe she is as the stables” he tried to discard her

“OK, OK, I’m leaving now. But this isn’t over. I want to know everything about you and that biter desk of yours” She winked at him and walked out of the room closing the door.

Once you made sure Hanji was out of the office you came out of Erwin's bedroom.

“That was fun. I’m sorry for the marks…” You said looking at him with sad puppy eyes.

He stood up smiling and walked to you.

“It’s OK, I will find a different shirt to cover them up or something” he put his hands on your waist.

“Maybe you should ask Levi if you can borrow his cravat” you teased

He smiled and pulled you closer to him. Pressing you against his chest. He snuggled in your neck.

“I’m not the only one with marks on his neck you now?” He whispered in your ear.

You pulled away; your eyes wide open in surprise. You took your hands to your neck.

“No...” you whispered before running to look at yourself in the office's mirror.

The red and purple marks weren’t only in your neck. Wiggling the neck of your shirt you noticed you had more marks down your chest, and who know where else.

You looked back at Erwin growing through clenched teeth.

“Sorry” he shrugged with a teasing smile on his face.

“Do you think Levi would lend me a cravat too?” you smiled back. “I have to go. You heard Hanji. I need to find Mike.” You sighed.

Erwin walked to you and pulled you closer to him again, this time placing a passionate kiss on your lips sending shivers down your spine. You moaned into the kiss, filling your fists with his shirt. He smiled into the kiss in response.

“Can I see you later (Name)?” He asked in a husky voice.

“S-sure, see you later Erwin” You mumbled as you leave his office.

Once in the hallway you tried to make your way to your room as soon as possible. You needed to find a scarf or something to cover the marks in your neck. You thought about Mikasa, but she would never lend you, or anyone as a matter, her scarf. She wore that thing all the damn time.

For now, you decided to cover them by putting your uniform jacket over your shoulders and wrapping the sleeves around your neck.

You were almost running down the corridors, lost in your thoughts when you bumped into someone's built chest.

“Sorry!” You cried out.

The other person didn't step away. Instead, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you closer. Suddenly you became aware of the fact that he was breathing against the top of your head. You yelped and finally move away.

“Mike! You were smelling me??” 

He smirked and nodded.

“(Name), why do you smell like Erwin?” He asked tilting his head.


	6. Here for you - Ch 6

“Mike! I told you not to do that! It's weird!”

“Sorry. Why do you smell like Erwin?” He asked again

“I don’t!”

“You do.”

“I-I bumped into him earlier, maybe it was that” You said the first thing that came to mind.

“You bumped into him alright” He smirked and nodded.

“MIKE!!”

“Sorry. And what happened to you?” He asked pointing at your neck

The jacket that was covering the marks on your neck had slipped away when you had hit against him.

“N-nothing. You were looking for me?” You asked trying to change the subject

“Yes, we are having a squad meting” He said quietly

“OK, let me get to my room first, please" You sighted

“Need a shower?” A small half smirk crept on his lips again.

“MIKE!!” You were blushing madly

“Sorry. Sure. But be at my offices in 30 minutes”

“Sure. Thanks. Bye”

My good that was awkward! You thought.

You were already running again trying to get out of there as soon as possible. Hanji came running from the same direction you were a moment ago, she saw you leaving and stopped near Mike.

“Oh good, you found her!” She said catching her breath

“Yes, thank”

“Where was she?”

“Playing with some dogs I guess” Mike said keeping a calm expression

“Dogs!?”

“And it seems they bite” He smirked and turned around to leave.

Hanji looked at him with very wide eyes.

“Bites you say?” She said rubbing the palms of her hands together, with an evil grin in her face.

The rest of the morning turned out to be pretty quiet. You decided to cover the marks in your neck with a green silk scarf that used to belong to your grandmother's and you had forgotten you had.  
You went to the squad meeting in Mike´s offices, he explained you and the rest of the team about an upcoming expedition you needed to do to find some resources Hanji needed for some experiment she was working on. After that, you headed to the mess hall. It was lunchtime, and as you had skipped breakfast you were starving.

There you sat and chatted whit Petra and Lynne while eating.

Of course, you couldn’t keep yourself from looking at Erwin now and then. He had changed his regular shirt for a mao neck shirt, that covered part of his neck. He looked so good.

The problem was that every time you looked at him not only he was looking at you, so was Hanji. Sometimes even Mike. They were all sitting together, in another table, not too far away from yours. Levi was also with them, but he seemed to be the only one not interested in participating in the exchange of looks that all of you were having. He had the same stoic look he always had. But the others were making you crazy.

Finally, you decided it was for the best to stop looking. But flashes of the previous night with Erwin went through your head…

And you choked on your food.

“(Name)! Are you OK?” Petra asked patting your back.

“Yes, yes.. I’m all right, thank. I remembered i have some training to do. See you later guy!”

You decided to go out and do something to clear your head. You were about to leave the mess hall when Hanji called you.

“Name! Wait!” She was running behind you.

“Hi Hanji! What’s up?” You stopped and looked at her.

Hanji and you had a pretty close relationship. You thought she was crazy, but in a good way. Being a senior scout you weren’t that much younger than her and although she was a Squad leader she treated you like an equal. You felt conformable near her, well, as much conformable as you could be near Hanji.

“I was wondering if you would like to come by my office later”

“For what?” you asked

“I was thinking we can have a girl talk. And that´s a nice scarf you have there.” she looked at you all innocent

“Thanks! And I don’t know Hanji, I’m pretty tired, I think I’m going to go to bed early” You apologized

“Oh it's OK! I’m sure spending the night with Erwin let you pretty tired all right.” She said   
mocking you. 

She was already turning her back to you when you graved her by the arm before she could leave.

“How do you know?” You asked frowning

“You just told me” She smirked

“Oh fuc** you Hanji!” You let go of her arm

“I knew it! You are the biting desk! Come on! Have a drink with me later! I have some wine that I had stolen from the kitchen stash” She was jumping up and down smiling

“OK fine!” you yelled and left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

Later that night you were in Hanji's offices. She was leaning back in her chair, her feet over her desk. You were also leaning back in a chair next to her, your feet over some boxes that was best not to know what was inside them.

“Are you going to tell me about you and Commander Eyebrows?” She asked moving the glass of wine she was holding in one hand.

“Don't call him that!. There isn't much to tell. It just happened last night. I don't know, maybe it was just a fling” you sighted and your voice was dropping.

“Maybe it was more than that. You should ask him” She tried to cheer you up.

“I'm not going to ask him! I can't. It would be so shameful” you covered your face with the palm of your hands. "I'm just going to wait and see what happens, besides he is my superior...” You sighed

“So, how did it happen?” she asked tilting her head

“Hanji! Don't be a perv!” you laughed

“I didn’t mean it like that!” she yelled

“I know, I know... well, I went to his offices, I don’t know why, i just went there. We started talking, he really needed to talk about something, which I’m not tell you about” you gave her a warning look. “I ended up throwing myself over him... and I said some cheesy line to him” You covered your face with the palm of your hands, embarrassed.

“What did you said?”

“Something like “Let me love you”"

“What!?” Hanji started laughing hard, she almost fell of her chair “My god (Name) that IS so cheesy! But it worked didn't it?” she smirked.

“Well, the trust is that I was already all over him. I cloud have said something like “Hey Erwin! Pass the ketchup” and it would have ended the same way”

This time both of you burst into laughter. Hanji was bending in two, her hands in her stomach. Happy tears rolling down her face.

“You are cracking me up (Name)!” she said wiping the tears from her face.

“I’m glad I amused you.” you sighed “This was fun Hanji, but is getting late. I’m going to bed” You said as you stood up from your chair, leaving your glass over her desk.

“Yours or his?” she asked smirking and raising her eyebrows

“Good night Hanji” you ignored her and walked towards the door.

“Hey (Name)!” she called you

“Yes?” you looked back at her

“I'm happy for you two” she said with a sincere smile

“Thank you Hanji, that was really sweet and mature of you” you said happily surprised.

You were already in the hallway when you heard her shouting at you

“Go fu** his brains out!!”

“There you go that´s more like it” you murmured to yourself


	7. Here for you - Ch 7

There was only half an hour left before curfew. Almost Everybody was already sleeping or getting ready to sleep.

You left Hanji´s office and walked down the hall, trying to get to your room, but suddenly you realize that maybe you weren't walking straight. Or the walls were moving. What were the chances of an earthquake happening at this precise moment?

Your head was spinning. It was because of the wine you had with Hanji? What was in that thing? You were fine a moment ago! Maybe the reason was that you were feeling so tired mentally and physically, and your alcohol resistance was reduced to null.

You tried to do your best to hide your condition. Luckily there was nobody around to see you in that state. Or that's what you thought. At that precise moment you spotted 3 cadets walking in your direction. They gave you some odd looks, but they didn’t stop.

You were thanking the gods when one of them stopped on her track and turned around to talk to you.

“Are you OK? You are walking funny” She asked worried

You stopped but didn’t turn around to face her

“Yes, yes, I just have a leg cramp, thank you” You tried to sound as normal as possible.

You didn’t know if she believed you, but She babbled something like “oh, ok” and walked back to her friends. You heard them disappear at the end of the corridor, around the corner.

Finally, after what it seemed ages you reached the door, only it wasn’t the door to the girls room. You should had expected it, after all you were waking in the opposite direction from the other girls you just saw!!

“Fuck! Why I always end up here!? I like to make a fool of myself! Stupid! Stupid!” you murmured hitting yourself in the head with the palm of your hand.

You were about to turn on your heel and walk back, but your drunken state had other plans.  
You entangled and slipped with your own legs, falling flat into the ground, knocking and scratching the door with sloppy hands as you tried to hold on to something.

“Woooppp...!!!”

The Office´s door opened to reveal a very frowned Erwin.

“What the hell is going on out here? Who is.... (Name)!?”

He looked down to see you sprawled on the floor. Your arms extended to your sides, your legs open. It looked like you were trying to make a snow angel. Your face was partially covered with some tufts of your hair.

“Are you OK!? (Name)? What happen?”

“...eeekkk...”

“Are you hurt?” He sounded worried 

“....hhhmmm....”

He knelt and held you from under your arms to help you stand up.

“(Name)? please say something” He pleaded, his voice gentle

“My head hurts” you murmured

He put one hand around your waist and held your right hand with his other hand, helping you go into the office. It was almost completely dark, the only light was from a candle over his desk.

“Sorry... I slipped” You whispered near his face.

He could smell the alcohol in your breath.

“Have you been drinking?! Are you drunk?” He asked sharply.

I-I it was just... Hanji invited me over for some wine... but I didn’t... it was just a cup of glasses...and I was sure I was on my way to my room… I don’t know why I feel so dizzy...” You tried to hide your face with your hair.

“Hanji? So she is the one that has been stealing the hard liquor!”

“What? No, it was only wine!”

“Believe (Name)... that wine wasn’t only wine”

You were standing in the middle of his offices, he was still holding on to you, but you didn’t want to move anymore. You leaned on him for support. He smelled so good.

“I’m sorry, I'm tired...” you could hardly keep your eyes open.

You felt your body being lifted from the floor. Erwin was carrying you bridal style.  
He lightly kicked his bedroom door open and placed you on the bed. You felt your shoes, straps and jacket being taken off, and some blankets covering your body.

Erwin finished tucking you in bed. He was about to leave and go back to his offices but you surprised him by taking a hold of his hand.

“Don’t go” you said, voice muffled from your face buried in the blanket.

“(Name) I still have some paper work to do, and you need to sleep” he said quietly

You intertwined your fingers with his.

“Please, sleep with me. You work too much. You need to get some sleep too” You murmured.

"But..."

"Please.."

“oK, You are right, I do” He sighed.

He slipped his hand away from you. After that you hear the sound of something falling into the floor, some fabric being ripped and unbuckled belts. The bed sank next to you. Erwin had lain beside you.

Curling up next to him you rested your head on his chest. He was only in his underwear. He wrapped his arm around you. You pressed yourself against him, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you” you whispered.

He brought his other hand up to your chin and tipped it up, so he could see your sleepy eyes. Erwin leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. He could taste the liquor on your mouth, but he didn't mind. You cupped his cheek with one hand. He opened his mouth slightly pulling you deeper into the kiss.

“Goodnight” You whispered against Erwin´s lips.

“Goodnight (Name)” He replied.


	8. Here for you - Ch 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As the title says this story takes place in an AU,therefore, many things are not going to follow the original AOT plot.

You sat in bet, hands raised to rub at your temples.

“Holly cr**”

You were hangover as hell. The sunlight coming in through the windows blinded you, and your head felt close to exploding any moment now. Dammit Hanji!

You took your hands to your face and hair trying to cone it with your fingers the best you could; for sure you were experiencing a serious bed head. And of course you were not in your bed, again. This is becoming a patron. Not that you could complain…

You stood and started collecting your things. You got dress in a daze.

“Oh you are already awake. Good mooring (Name)”

Erwin comes into the room whit two cups on his hands. His appearance was as sharp, neatly groomed and exceedingly good-looking as usual.

“I was about to wake you up. Here, have some coffee, I thought you may need it” He handed one of the cups to you.

You held the cup with both hand and took a sip. The coffee was strong, so bitter that it made you wince, but afterwards you felt strangely refreshed.

“Thank you. Erwin, I am so so sorry about last night! I promise you won't happen again, I shouldn’t have come here”

“Don’t worry, I like having you here. Even if you smell like a Wine barrel” he grinned at you.

“Oh god, I’m killing Hanji” You let the cup of coffee down and covered your face with your hands.

“No, I’m killing her, she can’t keep stealing from the kitchen” He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Removing your hands from your face you looked at him surprised.

“Please don’t tell her anything! I don’t want her to get in trouble because of me, please” you begged

He walked closer to you and putts a hand over your shoulder.

“OK, OK, I won’t tell her anything, but I’m ordering someone to chance the locks from the kitchen supplies closets.”

“Thank you” you gave him a shy smile. 

You walked out of Erwin's room and into his offices. He followed you.

“I better get going, thank you for the coffee and SORRY again” You turned to face him with a look of hope and guilt in your face.

“(Name), if you are apologizing for your drinking, you already promised it won’t happen again, and I believe you. And if you are apologizing for coming to my office, I already told you I like having you here. I could have escorted you back to your room, but I didn’t. So just stop apologizing” he said, looking intently towards you.

“So you like having me here, ha?” You asked smiling and tilting your head to the side.

A smirk appeared on his lips. He moved closer, closing the gap between you. Arms wrapped around your body. His lips pressed against your forehead as he smiled.

“I do”

You snuggled into him more.

“I have to go. I think we are having another squad meeting today” You said breaking off the hug.

“You mean the expedition to look for resources for Hanji?” He asked

“Yes that one. Mike has been giving us the information for the expedition planning”

“That expedition has been changed, the resources she need were meant to be used in her titans experiments, and Someone killed Hanji's titans last night” he explained darkly

You took a step back, shocked.

“Someone killed Sonny and Bean?” you clapped both hands over your mouth.

“Yes, we don’t know who did it, yet. The matter is now under investigation. That is why the purpose of the expedition has been changed. Now the goal is to get new experiment subjects” His voice came out deep and serious.

“I have to go find Hanji.” You placed a quick kiss on his lips and run out of the office.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

You founded Hanji at her office, Crying over her lost children. Moblit was there, trying to comfort her. Seeing her like this made you forget about all the wine fiasco and the fact that you were mad at her. After doing your best to make her feel better you went to Mike´s office, hoping he could put you up to date with the new plan for the expedition.

You knocked on Mike's door. You heard his grunt of approval and entered his office.

You opened the door to reveal humanity's second strongest sitting at his desk.

“Good morning (Name), what can I do for you?” Mike asked with a chuckle.

“Good morning Mike. I know the squad meeting is later but i just hear about Hanji´s titans, and the changes in the expedition and...”

“Wait” He interrupted you “You didn't saw Erwin?” Mike frowned

“What? when?” You asked surpriced

“Just now. In the hallway. He was here a moment ago”

“No I didn't. Why?”

"You are not going” He sighed.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about Mike?” you asked with wide eyes

“You are not going in this expedition. Nanaba is taking your place.”

“WHY!? You can't leave me out of this! I'm part of your squad Mike! Did I do something wrong!?” Your face was contorted in emotional pain.

“No, you did´t. And It wasn't my call Kiddo” He gave you an apologetic look

“Whose was it then?”

“Erwin's” He replied


	9. Here for you - Ch 9

“Erwin! What the hell is going on!??” 

You bombarded into the office; obviously annoyed at something. Not even thinking about knocking before coming in.

“What is your problem brat??” Levi sat on the chair across from Erwin´s desk, he was watching you with icy eyes. “You forgot how to knock and how to properly salute your superiors?” He asked.

In your rush for explanations you never stopped to think that maybe there would be someone else already in the office.

“I'm sorry Sr, you are right. I was on a hurry. I need to talk to Commander Erwin, please” You explained, looking at Erwin. He looked back at you and sighed.

“Is OK Levi, can you leave us for a few minutes?” He pleaded.

“Tch, fine” Levi stood up and left, not saying anything else and closing the door behind him.

Erwin looked at you with no expression in his face. For the first time you couldn't read what he was thinking.

“So I'm guessing you talked to Mike” He intertwined his fingers over his desk.

“Yes I did. And he is under the impression that I'm not taking part in the next expedition” You said trying to control your increasing anger.

“He is right. You are not going” He downed his glance to some papers over his desk.

“Why not!?” you demanded to know.

“Because I say so” He was still refusing to look at you.

You looked at him eyes widen, confused and clearly hurt.

“That is the reason you are giving me? Really Erwin!?” You nearly shouted in exasperation, throwing your arms helplessly into the air.

"I can't discuss this with you right now” He said without taking his glance off his papers.

You approached placing your hands on Erwin’s desk. 

“Erwin please look at me. this is my job, This what I enlisted for. You have said it yourself many times, we need to make sacrifices and put our lives at risk for something bigger than yourself, for the glory of humanity. I will be fine. It's not my first expedition.   
I'm part of Mike´s squad, and if this is an expedition for his squad i have to be there, you can't just send someone in my place when I'm perfectly capable of going and...”

“I SAID YOU ARE NOT GOING!” He smashed his fists down on the desk. Now he was looking at you.

Your felt your heartbeat racing. You couldn’t believe this. Why was he being like this?

“You are not going and that's an order.” He said more calmly. 

“Now, if you excuse me I need to finish my meeting with Levi. The one that you interrupted” He sighed massaging his temples.

“Yes Sr” You babbled and formally saluted him, bringing you right hand into a fist over your heart.

Without saying anything else you walked out of the office, trying to hold on the tears that were already running down your cheeks.


	10. Here for you - Ch 10

Hanji tapped tentatively on the door.

“Come in” 

“Erwin I don't know what you said or did but... Ohh hello shorty! I didn't saw you there” She teased.

“What do you want shitty glasses?” Levi asked her

“I wanted to talk to Erwin, is about (Name).” She said looking at Erwin

“That Cadet again? The one that was here earlier?” Levi asked looking at Erwin.

“Yes. What happened with her Hanji?” he asked worried

“Well, as I was about to say when I came in, I don't know what you said or did to her, but she is at my offices, crying her eyes out. I found her crying at the hallway and I took her in, she didn't want to tell me what happened, but I assumed it had something to do with you. I think you should go talk to her” Hanji explained whit a sad look on her face.

“Why should he go? Wait, there is something going on between you and that cadet? Are you sleeping with her or something?” Levi eyes widened, looking at Erwin.

“Yes he is” Hanji said with a chuckle.

“Tch, idiot. Isn't she part of Mike´s squad? Does he know?” Levi narrowed his eyes.

“Yes, I think Mike figured it out. And why do you say idiot? Like you had never slept with a cadet, shorty!” Hanji arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

Levi looked at her surpriced. “It's not the same, stupid, he is not only her superior but the Commander and...”

“Oh came on! You are also their superior and...” She interrupted him.

They were arguing non-stop with each other.

“Could you both PLEASE SHUT UP!!” Erwin yelled at them, raising his hands to his head. “You are giving me a headache. First of all, Is non for your business, or anybody else for that matter, who I sleep with. Second, Hanji could you please keep her there until I finish this meeting with Levi? I'll be there in a few minutes”.

They both looked at him in silence.

“Sure, I will do my best” Hanji finally said nodding her head before turning around and walking out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

You were in Hanji´s office sitting on one of the armchairs. The crying had stopped, but you were still sobbing like crazy. Hanji had left twenty minutes ago. She has told you she was going to get some more paper tissues. It was a lie and you knew it, but you were to sad to care.

“I'm back sweety, do you feel better?” Hanji came into the office.

“I'm sorry to bother you Hanji, I shouden´t be here” you said looking down.

“Don't be silly, that's what friends are for” she put a hand over your shoulder.

You were about to replied when someone shyly tapped on the door.

“Come in” Hanji said looking at you.

“Oh no you didn't...” you babble looking at her

Erwin came in to the office. You gasped quietly and glared at him.

“What is HE doing here?” you asked looking at Hanji.

“Sorry sweety, I thought you two needed talk” she apologized.

Erwin looked at you. His face in alarm and tensed. You were a mess. Your eyes were red and puffy, your face glistened with freshly shed tears. He was feeling beyond guilty.

“Hanji can you please give as a moment alone...” He started begging at Hanji.

"No. i have nothing to talk to the commander" You said walking towards the door and leaving.

Hanji gave Erwin an apologetic look. He stood there surprised for a few seconds before running after you.

You were walking down the hallway as fast as you could. Thanks to his long legs Erwin caught up with you easily. He was calling your name, trying to make you stop. You ignored him.

The scene did not go unnoticed for several cadets that were talking or just passing by in the hallways.

“Cadet (Name), stop, right now!” he finally ordered you.

“What?” You stopped and turned around to face him. You know you were making a scene but you didn't care about that or about formalities anymore.

Erwin looked around, and he noticed that everybody was staring directly at the two of you. He managed to grab hold of your arm and leaded you inside a closet that was nearby.

“Get in” He snapped.

Stepping in the dark and small space you looked at him. He closed the door behind him. You could barely see him.

“What? Are you crazy? This is a broom closet!” you yelled

“I know what it is! I just had to take you out of the hallway before you managed to make every single person on the Survey corps aware of this!” He yelled back, looking at you.

“And what the hell is "THIS” anyway?” You asked in exasperation.

“This is you running down the hallways like a crazy person and me running after you!”

“You told me, no, not told me, you ORDER me not to do my job. You yelled at me, you threw me out of your office, and now you refuse to leave me alone. What do you want Erwin?! Just tell..!?”

You were cut off when he grabbed your arms and spun you towards him, his lips smashed against yours roughly. He eagerly kissed you. It was not a gentle kiss. You found your arms raising hesitantly to wrap around his neck, and you pressed forcefully back into the kiss. He pressed you against one of the closet´s walls and without warning, Erwin pushed you farther up the wall so that your hips rested on his. You locked your legs around his waist.

Waves of pleasure coursed through your body when he bit your bottom lip, causing a moan to escape your mouth. He used that opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth causing even more moans for pleasure escaping from your lips. One of his hands went up to your hair. His fingers tangled themselves into your locks.

Suddenly Erwin pulled away slowly, stepping back, letting you slide down the wall. You were confused at first. He took your hand in his.

“(Name).” he breathed, “I don't want to lose you”.

He looked at you with an expression filled with guilt and sadness.

You knew Erwin had suffered a lot during his life with failed expeditions and the lost of many comrades and friends. He had told you this himself. But you also knew he had never lost hope. He had never hesitated in planning another expedition, new strategies, and keep fighting. He kept sending his soldiers and himself to new battles that had always ended with lost lives. So the fact that he was willing to let his personal feelings for you interfere in such an unexpected way shocked you beyond your capacity.

He brought you closer to him once again and looked into your eyes.

“I can't lose you. I know its selfish, and goes against everything I believe in, and everything I had always said. But I can't let you go on the expedition. You are not going” He whispered


	11. Here for you - Ch 11

“No, I won't accept that. Even if it is an order, you are not thinking straight Erwin” You said sliding a hand over his cheek.  
“It makes me more than happy that you care, and worried about me, but as I said before, this is what I enlisted for. If I'm not allowed to go in this expedition that means I can go in any expedition! And if that the case I don’t want to be here anymore” You said looking down.

Erwin looked at you, his eyes widen, but then his face chances, looking at you softly.

“You are right, I’m being completely selfish. Tell you what. You stay here just this one time. And I won’t ask you to stay in any other of the expedition, ok?”

“Huh.. And why this time?”

Because I already told Mike you are not going and I told Nanaba to take your place. It won’t look good if the Commander is changing back and forth in his word”

“I don’t know…”

“Oh came on (Name)! You already won! I told you, you are right. Please give this a rest” He begged raising his arm in exasperation.

“Ok, ok, deal. But what reason should I give for staying here?” You asked, now smiling.

“You are helping me with some paper work. And it will be the truth. I need help, that desk is about to collapse due to the amount of paper on it.” He sighted

“I would love to” You leaned forward to kiss him. He was wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer, when suddenly the door opened.

“Really Erwin?? In the closet?” An angry Levi was standing at the door.

“Levi, what are you doing here?” Erwin asked shocked.

“What AM I doing here? Looking for my cleaning supplies. The question is what are YOU doing here” He was clearly annoyed

“W-we we were just talking” You bubbled. “I have to tell Mike the news, I don’t want Nanaba to get too comfortable in my place. I see you later. Commander, Capitan.”  
You gave them a sloppy salute before running down the hallway to Mike's office.

They stood there, side by side, looking forward, watching you disappear when you reached the corner of the hall way.

“Hey Erwin” Levi called him, still looking ahead.

“Yes Levi?”

“Get a grip”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching Mike's office, you came to a door cracked open, peaking inside you called him.

“Mike? Are you here?”

He looked up from his desk, and then down again.

“(Name), yes, I'm here.”

You opened the door a bit wider and slid into the room and then made your way over to his desk.

“Mike I just talked to Erwin. I wanted to let you know I won’t be joining you only in this mission, but only this onetime. He needs me to help him with some paperwork.” You explained.

“Huh, ok” He said looking at something over his desk. He looked tense.

“I came to tell you because you are my squad leader, so I thought you should know…” You continued.

“Fine” He murmured.

Mike was a man of a few words, you knew that. Everybody knew that. But he was never this cold or distant whit you. Apart from being your superior You had always considered him a close and good friend.

“Is everything all right?” You asked feeling concerned.

“Yes” He murmured again, still not looking at you.

“Mike came on! What is going on? Why are you like this?” Your face set with resolve.

He looked at you and sighted. Standing up from his desk he walked over to you.

“Nothing, I have work to do. Thanks for the news. Now if you don’t mind…” He opened the door for you to leave.

“What? You are kicking me out?” You looked at him with annoyance.

“I’m not leaving until you tell me what going on. You are not like this” you demanded.  
You saw his nose wrinkle.

“I don’t like the smell of him on you” he stared down at you, and then looked away.  
You glared up at him, wide-eyed and tense.

“You mean Erwin? What? Why do you care?” You asked confused.

He hesitated, and didn’t answer.

“Mike, are you jealous?” Your eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Maybe” He spoke so softly, you almost didn’t hear him.

You definitely didn't saw that coming.


	12. Here for you - Ch 12

You were sitting next to Erwin at his office; your legs cross and you back leaned against the back of your chair while glancing at some paperwork he had given you. Your body was there but your mind was somewhere else.

“Thank you for helping me with this” He said gesturing at the pile of papers

“Sure…” you babbled still looking at the papers in your hands

“I can’t believe the amount of paper I have over this desk” He looked down at his own papers again

“That’s fine…” you said still looking down

Erwin raised his head from the papers and turned to look at you, pressing his back againt his chair.

“You know, I’m thinking Levi should wear a maid costume when he is cleaning. And maybe I should shave my eyebrows. What do you think?” He asked titling his head.

“Yeah,sure…”

“(Name), what’s wrong?”

Hearing your name you snapped out of your trance and looked at him.

“Sorry, what?”

“You clearly weren't listening” He smirked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just spaced out" You blinked fast trying to focus.

"You need to talk about something? You have been distracted all day" He sounded worried.

"I'm... is nothing, I just need to talk to Hanji"

"OK, you can go now if you want"

"Are you sure? We still have a lot of work to do" You asked looking at the pile of paper.

"Yes, it is fine, and frankly you can't help me if you are not focusing on this. So take a brake and came later, okay?"

"OK, thank you, I won't be away for to long" You said standing up and walking towards the door. You had almost reached it when you frozed. Turning back you walked back to Erwin. Holding his face with both hands you crushed your lips onto his, in a passionate kiss. He was shocked but kissed you back.

Pulling away, slightly biting his lower lip, you babbled a simple "Bye" and walked away.

Only after you were gone Erwin was out of the shock and whispered "bye", smiling.

\----------------------------

First you went to Hanji´s office, but she wasn't there. Then you run into Moblit, and he told you she was out with Eren, trying to experiment on his Titan form. The poor boy was like her new baby after what happened to Bean and Sawney.

You were walking out of the Headquarters when you spotted her coming back in, or more like running after Eren, who was running away from her, of course.

Eren runed by pass you, with a scared look on his face. You gave him an apologetic look before turning your attention to Hanji.

"Hey! Hanji! Can we talk?" You yelled at her, trying to make her leave the poor kid alone.  
"Oh Hey (Name)! I was about to work with Eren but ok"

"I think Eren has other plans" You said turning around and looking at Eren who was despairing into the castle.

"It's looks like it..." She sighed "OK, lets go for a walk then".

You started walking around the training fields, without going to any place in particular.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" She asked

"Well, you know that Erwin and I, we are..."

"Doing it" she interrupted

You looked at her socked

"Well, yes, but I wasn't gonna say that, I meant we are..."

"Oh! You were going to say fu**..."

"HANJI!!"

"Sorry!" She laughed

"I was going to say we are seeing each other! I don't know if it is something serious or not, we haven't talk about that yet, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, it's..."

"It has to be serious! I want babies! Just imagine! With your looks, and his eyebrows, and..." she was jumping up and down next to you

"Hanji I swear if you keep interrupting me I'm going to kill you!" You yelled at her

"OK, ok, you are right, I'm sorry!! Just tell me, I promise I won't interrupt you this time"

You looked at her narrowing your eyes

"Ok, It's about Mike" You let out a long sighed

"Mike?? Is he ok?" she asked widening her eyes

"Yes, yes, he is ok. The thing is... you know I´m not taking part of the next expedition right?"

"Yes, I heard, I'm sorry..."

"It's ok, I talked about it with Erwin, and this time I'm staying here and helping him with some of his work, but It's a one time thing. I'm going on the next expeditions" you explained

"Oh, OK! Great! I know it was important to you to be a part of them" She said smiling "But what has Mike to do with that?"

"I was getting to it. After I talked to Erwin I went looking for him, to tell him the news, and well, he was acting kinda weird... he said things like that he doesn't like the smell of Erwin on me and things like that, So I asked him if he was jealous" You glanced at Hanji.

"And...?"

"He said: Maybe" you sighted again

"Ohh... that´s a yes" She was really surprised now.

"Yes, I think the same. After that I didn't know what to say, so I just left. We haven't talk since then, and It's killing me" You said looking down.

"Well, you should talk to him. Mike is a really quiet and introvert fella, but he is also a great guy and I know he cares about you. I thought only as a friend, but, I think if you talk to him you can work things out. Unless... do you feel the same way?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What!? No!" You said taking a step back

"Sure?" she looked at you with a grin

"... yes"

"...OK then, go talk to him"

"OK, maybe you are right, we need to talk. Thanks Hanji, and please not a word of this to anyone OK?" You begged her.

"Of course!"

"Thanks! I have to go! I have to help Erwin. I will find Mike later” You said tuning around.

You were running back to the castle when Hanji yelled at you:

"Remember (Name), BABIES!! I'm not getting any younger!!"

You facepalmed.


	13. Here for you - Ch 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 13!! Sorry this fic it's taking so long!   
> this is a short chapter but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> All coments are welcome!Thank you for reading!

You were on your way back to Erwin´s office when you run into Mike. Lucky you...

He was in the hallway about to go into the Mess hall, and you decided to go after him.

"Mike! I was just looking for you... Can we talk?" You said loud enough for him to hear.

He stopped walking and turned around to face you.

"Hey (Name)! Sure, I was going to get a cup of tea. Do you want some?" He asked, holding the door for you.

"Yes! Thanks!" You smiled and walked in.

Luckily it was still early for lunch and nobody has been there yet. After both of you had your cups of tea you sat in one of the tables. Mike was quiet as usual. He just sat there looking at you.

You glanced at your cup, letting out a long sight before talking. 

"So Mike... I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day... I´m sorry I just run away... I really didn't know what to say, but I don't want things to be awkward between us. You are not only my squad leader, but also a dear friend." You looked up to face him.

"It´s ok, I didn't want to make things awkward either. I know you are with Erwin. He is a good friend and so are you." 

"Thanks Mike, I really appreciate it... So, we are ok then?" 

"Yes, we are ok" He smiled and nodded.

"Great!" you said with a big smile. "I have to go now. Thanks for the tea."

You stood up and walked around the table. Once you were standing next to him you gave Mike a quick hug. 

“Let me know if thing, don’t work with Erwin” he smirked.

“Mike!” You lightly punched him in the arm

“I`m just messing with you. See you later Kiddo” He chuckled

“Later!” You smiled and walked away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Everything ok now?” Erwin asked when you stepped into his office.

“Yes, everything is fine, thanks” You replied, taking some of the papers from his desk and sitting down on the big couch.

Erwin stood up from his chair and sat next to you. You looked up from the papers to face him.

“(Name), you know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right?” He asked placing an arm around your shoulder.

You pulled your legs up, sitting crisscross and putting the papers aside.

“Of course I know. But don’t worry, everything is ok” You assured him, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes.

He kissed your hair and rested his head over yours.

“Hey Erwin?” You murmured.

“Huh?” 

“How do you feel about having kids?”

Your sudden question caused Erwin to pull away so quickly that you almost fell off the couch.

“W-what? Kids?” He asked with very widen eyes.

“Oh my…!! Relax!! It was just a question! I`m not implying anything! I swear!” You exclaimed. Instantly regretting your question for having ruined the moment.

Erwin expression relaxed a little as he settled back into the couch.

“Sorry, you took me by surpirced with that” He runs a hand over his hair. “To be honest, I never taught about having kids. I chose my duty over a family a long time ago” He said quietly.

“I understand. I feel the same way” You nodded, sitting straight.

“Then, Why you asked?” He frowned.

“Oh, nothing, just curious, I guess It was for something that Hanji said…” You smiled lightly.

“Hanji? I should have guessed” He chuckled.

“You thought I was going to ask you to have children with me?” You laughed

“Well… maybe” he shrugged and smiled.

“Even if I was, which I`m not” You hurried to say “We have been together not too long, and in a kind of “secret thing”. It would be crazy to suggest something of so much commitment”

“Well, about that” He said, moving closer to you. “I was thinking maybe we could make it official. You know, just stop hiding in closets and things like that” He laughed.

“Really? You want a relationship? With me?” You asked, astonished.

Erwin smiled and nodded.

“I would love that” 

You replied really fast, grabbing his shirt and pulling him into a kiss so passionate Erwin was frozen for a second. His eyes widen and he smiled into the kiss before kissing you back.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and opinions are always welcome
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Attack on Titan Belongs to Hajime Isayama  
> Writing Belongs to Me


End file.
